Save Me!
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Bastion discovers that Slade and Jagger are abusing their little brother; sexually, physically and mentally. Can Bastion step in in time? Will Chazz swallow his pride? and will they become more than just friends?
1. Tears

"Why are you crying, Chazz…? What's the matter?" Bastion's cool voice echoed through the almost empty hallway. I stood up quickly, ready to run.

"Back off! I'm not crying! You need to get your eyes ch-checked…" I would have been fine. I could have pulled off my bluff, but my body betrayed me and I sobbed at the last minute. My only chance was to hide my face. Bastion grabbed my wrist. "What are you-"

"Don't hide from me, Chazz. I know better…" he pulled my arm and wrapped his other around my waist. "Oh dear…" I was doomed. He'd seen my face; the tears, and the bruise. "Who did this?" Bastion's voice wasn't so cool anymore. He seemed angry… protective. I liked it.

"Nobody did anything!" I pulled away and turned to march down the hall, trying to take some of my dignity with me, but… as usual, my little "friends" show up at the worst of times.

"Gosh, Boss! It's so cute! You're blushing!" Yellow's voice seemed more annoying than usual. I shooed him off only to get Green slurring in my ear.

"Yeah! Ish't almost like you likes dat guy! I didn't tink he wash your type!"

"BUZZ OFF!" I waved both arms in every direction I could think of, but when I opened my eyes, I was not as alone as I had hoped to be.

"… he's right. You are blushing." Bastion beamed at me, and this time I felt the blush take over my face. "It's cute," he smiled, taking a step toward me. I took one back. "That still doesn't answer my question, Chazz. Who hit you?" he asked again. His voice was protective again, so I took another step back, feeling more conflicted than ever.

I wanted to run and hide. I wanted to scream. I wanted to curl up in his arms and tell him everything… The hallways were empty. We were completely alone. The only problem I saw with confiding in him was my own pride got in the way. I couldn't let anyone see me broken like this. I am Chazz Princeton! I shouldn't have been caught like that… but the fact remained, I was. Looking down at my boots, I tried to come up with an excuse but something about Bastion made me forget what I was supposed to say… I heard myself speak the truth. "Slade… and Jagger… they did it again."


	2. Caught

"Slade and… Jagger? But they're your brothers!"

"I know who they are! That doesn't stop them!" I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop talking. The horror in his eyes made me want to stop, but the grip he had on my hand was comforting. He cradled my hand in both of his and coaxed a full explanation out of me. "… Slade started it… he's the crazy one. Jagger is just cruel and calculating. Slade had a bad day at work and came looking for me. He came in to my dorm room and used his tie to restrain me…" I looked away.

"Go on, Chazz… tell me what they did to you. I need to know before I can help you," Bastion whispered, pulling me close again. "You have to trust me, Chazz." His cool grey eyes calmed me, and I felt my body relax in his arms.

"… I told him to stop, and he backhanded me across the face and told me I should remember my place in this world… Bastion, I… I don't like that place." I finally gave in and rested my head on his shoulder. His gentle hand stroked my cheek and made me realize I'd started crying again.

"What else, Chazz? Don't stop there…"

"I don't like that place!" I said again, not meaning to yell as loud as I had.

"You don't have to stay there! But, Chazz, you have to let me help you… if you want out, you have to let me in…"

I was taken aback by his words, and I continued my story; a little stunned. "Jagger came in and told me to take my clothes off… when I didn't answer or move, he tore them and put all his weight on my chest… it hurt… I couldn't breathe…" another look in his eyes told me to keep talking, no matter how bad it hurt. I took the chance and told him more. "I obeyed them and they… they…"

"They raped you?" Bastion's voice got dangerous and his grip was tighter than it had been before. I could feel the rage inside him; burning, and I was so glad I wasn't the one on his bad side.

"… yes. They did. Slade, then Jagger… then both. They untied me and fell asleep in my dorm room."

"Are they still there?" he asked softly, coaxing me to look at him. When I did, the worry and concern in his eyes made me melt. My voice was gone, and all I could do was nod.

"Just what do you boys think you're doing in the hallways this late at night? You should be in bed by now! Both of you!" I flinched and shut my eyes tightly. I felt Bastion let go of me as Dr. Crowler came around the corner to where we had been hiding. "And to think, I trusted you two… get to bed! Now!" Dr. Crowler put one hand on Bastion's chest and the other on my shoulder and pushed the two of us further apart.

"But, Sir! Chazz doesn't have a room to go back to!" Bastion protested. "Let him come to the Ra Yellow dorm with me… just for the night."

"I'm afraid not, Misawa. If Mr. Princeton doesn't have a room to go to, then he'll just have to come along with me." A wicked grin stretched across those ridiculously purple lips.

If I hadn't seen it myself, I'd never believe it. It was as if Bastion Misawa had become a different person entirely. His eyes turned cold and his voice held a tone I'd never heard before; charming, but venomous. "Don't trouble yourself, Sir. Such a wonderful teacher needs his sleep and we, as students, can't allow you to stay up for another moment, especially on our accounts. Allow me to care for Chazz tonight."

Never, not once, had I ever been fought over. It felt kind of good, actually. I won't lie. Worse yet, I had never seen Dr. Crowler turn that shade of red. If I'm lucky, I'll never see it again. He walked down the hall, blushing, with his hand on his cheek, muttering about how much Bastion seemed to care for him and how flattering his words had been. I would have laughed if Bastion hadn't grabbed my wrist, suddenly pulling me down the hall. "C'mon! we have to get out of here while the princess is still starry eyed."

I agreed with him and followed him down the halls and out the doors, then off to the Ra Yellow dorm rooms.


	3. forgetting

We reached the dorms in about ten minutes time. Dr. Crowler hadn't followed us, so we figured we were safe. Bastion opened the door to his room and smiled at me. "Go ahead in… I'll draw you a bath."

"Um, no thank you… I'd prefer a shower, if you don't mind." I mumbled softly and sat on the bed, watching Bastion take off his yellow jacket. He gave me the nod to get comfortable and I pulled off my own jacket. Black; sharp contrast to his yellow. I started to wonder if our personalities were as different as our jackets. I shook those thoughts from my mind. I couldn't think about Bastion that way or that night would be very hard to get through.

I was pulled from my daydreams by a gentle touch on my cheek. Bastion leaned over and kissed my other cheek before whispering in my ear. "Go take your shower."

"… yeah." I blushed and nodded, getting to my feet. I pulled my shirt off as I walked and dropped it on the bathroom floor, noticing how much cleaner his bathroom was than the ones that were attached to the Slifer Red dorms. I closed the door and thanked all three Gods that I got the chance to remodel. Slowly, pulling my pants off, I noticed the calming sound of warm running water wasn't the only thing I could hear. Soft music played from behind the door, coaxing a smile from me as I stepped into the shower.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, letting the water wash away what Slade and Jagger had done to me. Admittedly, the warm water stung when it hit my fresh cuts and bruises, but it was better than living with that feeling all over me. I heard the door open, but didn't think anything of it. When the door opened, the music got just a bit louder for just a second and some of my heat escaped, so I opened my eyes slowly. I heard the soft click of a door locking.

Bastion pulled the shower curtain back and stepped in behind me. The steam drifted around him and the water made his muscular body glisten. I felt my knees get weak and I fell into his arms. Bastion smiled at me, and in that daze, we kissed.

His hands started to wander up and down my spine; trying to coax a moan from me. He didn't get what he was looking for until he pressed on my ribs. I broke the kiss, threw my head back and moaned out loud, blushing worse than ever. I didn't think that anyone would ever find my spot. Bastion's grin made me shiver as he pinned me against the wall. By then, I knew I couldn't fight off my lust even if I had tried.

I let him pin me against the wall and kiss me again. This time, I slipped him my tongue and he repaid the favor, rubbing our hips together before he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed my chest and pressed on my ribs again. I gave Bastion another moan, and one more as he slipped two fingers inside me, using the shower water as lubrication. "Chazz…" he whispered.

"Yes, Bastion?" at that point, I was so dazed, I couldn't tell if my eyes were clouded or if it was all the steam.

"You know this was not my intent, don't you? I didn't bring you here for this…" he whispered.

I smiled softly and nodded. "I know… I know. It's okay… I'd rather feel your touch than theirs any day," I whispered back. He smiled knowingly and pulled his fingers out, putting the tip of his hardened cock at my heat. "Bastion… Make me forget."

He nodded once and slowly slipped inside me, pressing on my ribs and coaxing another moan from me. Bastion seemed to know what I needed, because that's exactly what he gave me; nothing less… in turn, I gave him due praise. "Bastion… Oh, Bastion!"

My breathing got heavy and heated as he continued his timed thrusts, getting deeper and rougher, keeping my arms pinned above my head, holding my thigh to keep me up and nipping at my ribs every few seconds. "Chazz… so tight…"

"I want more!" I moaned and scratched at the tiled wall behind me. Fists clenched, I fought back a scream as he granted my request and came inside me. It felt warm inside and coaxed my own release. He let my arms go and I draped them around his neck as he stole another kiss. He kicked the knob to turn off the water and lifted me, slowly, off of him. I gasped and moaned, trying to steady my own breathing as he carried me, still dripping wet, to his bed. Bastion laid me down gently and got on all fours on top of me. We kissed each other one last time before I finally dosed off, able to dream about Bastion instead of my brothers. For the first time in a long time, I got a restful night of sleep.


	4. the morning after

I awoke with the school-wide alarm and yawned so big my jaw almost popped. I groaned and rolled over, not expecting to see Bastion, sitting at his desk, in just his boxers. After the initial shock, I sat up and stared at him. "Bastion… how did you get in here?" I mumbled.

He chuckled at me and got to his feet, bending over to get in the mini fridge for some breakfast. "This is my room, Chazz. I brought you here."

"Oh…" I nodded and bit back giggles, noticing Bastion's black boxers had the mathematical symbol for Pi on the ass in bright Ra Yellow. It didn't take long for my giggles to escape.

"Hmm? Is something funny, Chazz?" he asked me, shaking the bottle. He tossed one at me as I shook my head. "Drink it… it's good for you."

"What is it?" I asked, turning the bottle over in my hands. "It's cold…"

He laughed at me again. "It's supposed to be. It's a milkshake that you can have for breakfast. You need to keep your strengths up."

"For what? There's no class today…" I tossed the bottle back and went wide eyed as he caught it and brought it back to me, putting it in my hand.

"I have plans." His voice reminded me of the night before and I blushed, his childish smile making it worse. All of last night hit me at once and I quickly looked down and pulled the blankets off of myself. Still naked; I screamed. "Chazz? What's wrong?"

"What did I do last night? This can't be happening! Oh, Slade and Jagger will destroy me if they find out I've been with someone else!" I spoke so fast, so panicked, that I could hardly understand myself. Bastion, however, caught every word.

"They don't have to know… I don't know about you, but I have no regrets," he stole a kiss from my lips, most likely to shut me up. "Now, drink that and get dressed… I'm going to show you the compassion you deserve."

I sat there stunned for a moment and shook my head to snap out of it. I pulled my boxers on and struggled to twist the lid off. Bastion smirked and opened it for me. "You don't eat breakfast very often, do you, Chazz?"

I blushed guiltily, shaking my head. "No… I usually wake up late and have to take off for class…"

"… not to mention, last night took a lot out of you. Your head hit the pillow and you were out." Bastion smirked, handing the bottle back and throwing away the lid, so I'd have to drink it. "I thought it was cute."

Leaning back, I blushed and cleared my throat. "Thanks, I think…" I sighed and downed whatever it was he'd given me, and cringed. "They call that slop 'chocolate'? Belch…" I shivered and threw away the plastic bottle. He laughed at me and probably chalked that comment up to being a rich kid. Rich or not, that stuff was gross.

I'd pulled on the last of my clothes when a loud knock came to the door, followed by continuous ringing of the door bell. "Bastion! Bastion, open up! C'mon, Buddy, it's hot out here! Lemme in!" I flinched, recognizing that voice in less than a second.

"Yeah! Please let us in?" Syrus' voice was as timid as ever, especially compared to Jaden's.

"Hold on…" I heard Bastion say as he made his way to the door, and I made my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. At the time, I didn't know why, but I couldn't let Jaden see me there. "Come inside, you two," I could practically see their smirks and greetings. Jaden would probably have given Bastion a high five and pulled Syrus closer to him. They claimed to have just started dating, but their behavior hadn't changed from last year. I knew those two shmucks were meant for each other.

"Hey, Bastion, why's the bathroom door shut?" leave it to the moron to ask that kind of question. I didn't start to panic until someone started turning the handle. "It's locked!" I stood, back to the wall, behind the shower curtain, hands over my mouth.

"Is someone in there?" Syrus asked softly. I could only imagine the smirk on Bastion's face as he shrugged, playing along. "Don't you have a key?"

"Indeed, I do… but surely your fascinations with my bathroom isn't the only reason you stopped in… tell me, what is the purpose of this visit?"

Once again, Bastion had saved me. Jaden's voice was muffled behind the door as he walked off in some direction or another. "Yeah! I came to see if you wanted to duel!"

"Jaden!" Syrus' voice seemed sharp, making me wonder what that slacker had forgotten this time.

"OH! Right… uh… have you seen Chazz? He didn't answer his door this morning."

I guess they expected him to be shocked and panic, but I didn't know why. Bastion smirked and I heard him say, "Yes. I know."

They both hit the floor with a crash, making Bastion laugh. I wanted to laugh too, but didn't want to blow my cover. Bastion had other plans though. He unlocked the bathroom door and Jaden jumped to his feet. I froze and felt the color drain from my skin. "Whoa! You found him! Hi, Chazzy!" Jaden laughed.

Syrus blinked, "But… Bastion, why was Chazz in your bathroom?"

"He spent the night with me," Bastion told them matter-of-factly. And with that, I knew, I was royally screwed.


	5. surprize!

"Chazz? What are you doing in the Ra Yellow dorm?" Jaden asked with the usual cluelessness in his eyes. "Aren't you a Slifer Red like me?"

"You mean us." Syrus sighed.

"Oh! Right! Us…" Jaden looked so guilty and so innocent. I still don't know how that guy does it.

"Shut it, Slacker! I am nothing like you! And at least Syrus does his homework… no matter how many answers he gets wrong, he still gets points for effort." Trying to be bad ass while hiding in a bathroom isn't as easy as one might think. Even the Chazz fails sometimes. That had to be one of those times. I lost it. "Jaden! Don't tell anyone! Keep your mouth shut, okay?"

"Huh? Whatcha talkin about, Chazz? Who would I tell? Most of my friends are right here in this roo- huh?" His nearly pointless blabbering was interrupted by a cell phone chime. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out. "Hey! I just got a text from Alexis!"

"NO!" I couldn't help myself. The word just forced itself out of my mouth. The other guys looked at me like I was crazy, but Bastion laughed it off… saving me again.

"Afraid of her knowing? Why? I'm not ashamed." Bastion took my hand. I pulled away, and regretted it. He looked so sad.

"I don't want Slade and Jagger to find out…" I looked at my feet and felt Bastion wrap his arms around my hips, pulling my body to his. He lifted my chin and kissed me in front of the other two boys.

They both screamed. "Bastion! What are you doing? You know that's Chazz, right?" Jaden asked, wide eyed, catching Syrus before he hit the floor.

"I am aware. Yes. I told you I wasn't ashamed," he said simply, holding me tightly. "Now, let's go pick up Alexis and be off… or do you not want to go?"

Jaden laughed and hugged Syrus. "You know I wouldn't miss this!"


	6. Duel!

"Miss what? I don't… understand… Where are we going?" Bastion didn't answer my questions. He just had me grab my deck and follow them out the door. Right about then, I started to count my blessings. At least Zane was focused on graduation. He wouldn't see whatever Bastion had planned. Yeah. At least I had that much. Hope.

And then it vanished… along with everything else, except her. Alexis stepped out of the Obelisk Blue dorm and carefully shut the door behind her, casting a smile toward me. She said hello to Jaden first, but only because he was in front of us. I knew that smile was for me!

Alexis waved at Bastion and he waved back, smiling. Whatever Bastion had planned, she was in on it. I was starting to think they all were and Jaden had just forgotten… no surprise there. We started walking again. Syrus stayed close to Jaden and Bastion wrapped an arm around my waist; then Alexis… she held my hand! My baby blue Goddess laced fingers with me!

I didn't feel so nervous about what Bastion was scheming anymore… instead, my mind focused on the jar of butterflies that had just burst open in my stomach. I was surprised when I realized they weren't just for Alexis. Bastion had the same effect on me. Being held in his arms was like magic.

It felt great! The ground below me, the academy around me, even the idiots in front of me, all of it, seemed to turn to clouds. The sun in my heart shone brightly. I was walking on air. I'd never forget that feeling. Never.

We stopped behind the school kitchens and Dorothy gave us ice cream through the window. Vanilla. Personally, I prefer strawberry, but that was okay. I dipped my pinkie into the cold cream and licked it off before sitting down to eat it. I saw Bastion shiver. "D-duel!"

Bastion and Jaden stayed standing, pulled out their decks and duel disks and started a vicious duel… but there was something different about Bastion's deck. Jaden pulled out his Elemental Heroes and Bastion summoned something I'd never seen before. "D.D. Survivor! I'll place three cards face down and…" he paused to look at me and shivered again as I licked the ice cream from the cone up, slowly. "… end my turn."

He shivered again and I thought I saw him swallow a moan. The monster that Bastion had summoned stared Avian down like he was nothing. Rags covered his body and a broken suit of armor. Rage and hurt were in the Monster's eyes. He scared me, but not because of his looks; it was because I could relate to him. He seemed tossed aside, used, broken… like me.

I paid more attention to my ice cream than to Jaden's next move. I drown out his voice and scooted closer to Alexis. She continued to stare at the duel, paying close attention… something Bastion should have been doing. I looked up to see his eyes on me.

Another shiver. Bastion was losing focus fast. "I'm gonna play Different Dimension Capsule!" Jaden seemed as cheery as always. Bastion's Monster didn't phase him. "Goin' through my deck… like so…" he mumbled. My eyes were locked with Bastion's until I felt Alexis send her elbow into my ribs.

I closed my eyes and moaned. I blinked a few times to regain focus, then went back to watching the duel and licking at my frozen treat. Jaden had a card in his other hand and his eyes on me. "Chazz…? You okay?"

"Just duel, Slacker!"

"Ooookay!" he shrugged it off and held the card out at arm's length in front of Bastion. "I play Polymerization! I'll fuse Avian with the Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop you there, Jaden. I'll activate two of my face down trap cards… First, Macro Cosmos, and then Torrential Tribute. Both of our Monsters are removed from play." Bastion smirked.

"Nice one!" Jaden chimed, "I'll end my turn, then."

"Good." Bastion's smirk widened as he returned his Monster card to the field. "During your End Phase, D.D. Survivor comes back to the field… My draw."

"Oh, wow, Bastion! That was impressive!" Alexis smiled. I nodded in agreement, having hollowed out the cone with my tongue.

He blushed. "Well… thank you. I'll activate…" Bastion cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to focus on something, anything, but me, "… the spell card, Soul Absorption. Next, I choose to… to um…"

"Make out with Chazz?" Jaden laughed. Blush came over the both of us and I threw the empty cone at his head.

"Quiet, you…" I mumbled softly. Even Alexis was red in the face.

"As I was saying…" Bastion's eyes shifted from his hand to me and back to his hand. "I'll play the spell card Double Summon, bring D.D. Warrior Lady to the field and sacrifice D.D. Survivor for Deilg the Dark Monarch!" Shadows gathered and cleared, showing both new Monsters standing tall and proud. "I'll attack with both!" 3900 life points, gone; flown away from Jaden as if terrified by Bastion's Monsters.

I, myself, was shaking slightly; clutching the bench, but only half wondering where Bastion had gotten those cards. D.D. Survivor returned to the field on Bastion's End Phase and to the surprise of everyone, Bastion's life points had increased. "Every time a card is removed from play, Soul Absorption gives me 500 life points."

Jaden grinned. "Awe, man! That's a sweet combo! Let me lay one out for you! My draw! I'll lay these two cards face down and summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! Since he's the only monster on my field, I get to draw two cards from my deck. I'll equip this Bubble Blaster to my Bubbleman and attack D.D. Warrior Lady!"

"Ah, Jaden… you're a fool." B-duh. Everyone knew that… but not everyone knew why this time. Bastion took the time to explain it to us. "Even though that Blaster makes your Monster stronger than her, and your attack is not negated, D.D. Warrior Lady and any Monster she does battle with are removed from play… so instead of losing 100 points, I simply gain 900."

I was starting to realize why Bastion had brought me out here. He was trying to show me that compassion he'd spoken of earlier. He wanted to prove that even though I'd given myself over to him, we could still do fun stuff together too… almost like a couple.

Bastion's confident grin was slowly becoming too much for me. I shifted nervously, hoping no one, especially Alexis, would catch on… they didn't get a chance.

"Chazz… there you are."

My blood ran cold as Slade put a firm hand on my shoulder. "Come along, little one. We need to talk… and you have a lot of work to do. Say goodbye to your little friends."

I silently refused, but didn't protest. I stood, waved and sighed as I followed my brother. "See you guys later…"

I heard Jaden laughing, probably waving after me. "See you later, Chazz! Have fun! Uh… Sy? Why does everyone seem so worried?"


	7. Lost in lies

Pain. I remember the pain very clearly. Slade threw me up against the wall in my room. I had seen his anger before, but I had never seen him snap like that. "Who were they, Chazz?" he shouted at me, digging his fingernails into my shoulders. I was afraid to answer , so he shouted again. "Answer me! Who were they?"

"They're my friends! J-just… just friends!" My back and shoulders hurt already, which meant that night would be much worse than all the others.

"Don't fuck with me, Chazz! Don't you fucking lie to me!" Slade let go of my right shoulder long enough to back hand me across the face. "That girl next to you… and that boy in the yellow jacket…. You didn't look at them like 'friends', Chazz! TELL ME!"

"Okay! Okay! The girl… her name is Alexis Rhodes… she's the prettiest girl in school…" I kept my voice as steady as my nerves would let me. " I don't stand a chance with her… She's a blue."

A smile stretched across my brother's face. "Awe… little Chazzy has a crush," he cooed, then his voice lost all emotion, "how cute. Now tell me about the boys."

His grip never faltered, so I had no choice but to tell him. "Th-the one in the red is J-jaden Yuki… he's a Slifer… in the dorm next door to us… and Syrus is there too…. He's the kid in the glasses." I whimpered softly. Pain surged through my spine as I saw him smile.

He loosened his grip a bit, but it still hurt. I tried to take myself back to that good feeling, but it didn't work. I knew then that I'd never forget this pain either. "That's it… go on, Chazz… Now the other boy… tell me about him."

My voice vanished and my breath caught in my throat, "I… I can't."

"…. What?" Slade's smile vanished.

"I can't tell you anything… I don't know him!" I lied. That was stupid.

"Lying little bitch!" Slade tore me from the wall and punched me in the gut as hard as he could. We didn't hear the door open or shut over his yelling and my yelp of pain. "TELL ME HIS NAME, CHAZZ!"

"Who's name?" Jagger's voice was cold and calm. He wasn't crazy like Slade, but I feared and respected him the most… maybe it was because he knew how to get under my skin and inside my head. "Where did you find him, Slade?"

"He was behind the school… watching a duel. He had a few friends surrounding him… three boys and a pretty little girl." When speaking to Jagger, Slade's voice calmed. He'd stopped yelling but he still had venom in his eyes when he looked at me.

"What did he lie about?" Jagger's cool gaze went from Slade to me. Fear choked me. I felt every ounce of breath leave my lungs and my knees gave out on me. I collapsed on the bed and whimpered when Slade reached for me. "No! Leave him there. What did he lie about?" Jagger's voice stayed cold and calm; as if he had no emotion.

"He says he didn't know one of them," Slade crossed his arms and stepped aside, letting Jagger take over my punishment.

Jagger knelt down next to me and ran his fingers gently through my hair as he spoke in a calm and almost kind whisper, "Chazz, tell me their names, please. Start with the girl."

I nodded and took a deep breath, watching him count the names on his hand. "Alexis Rhodes… J-jaden Yuki… Syrus Tr-truesdale and…. And I… I don't know the other boy's name. I'm sorry, Jagger."

"… Rest now, Chazz. You'll need your sleep if you are going to be the next king of card games… and you are." He stood up slowly and kissed my forehead before leading Slade out and closing the door behind them. "He's lying," I heard Jagger's cold voice through the door before I heard them walk slowly down the hall and down the stairs.

Because of me, because I had lied, trying to protect them… they were all in trouble and I couldn't do anything to help them. I couldn't even leave my bed. I felt so helpless. "Bastion… Alexis… Syrus… Jaden… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…"


	8. Found in Truth

What I saw of Bastion's duel with Jaden ended in Bastion's favor. He had two monsters, a face down card and 5400 life points, while Jaden had no monsters, two face down cards and only 100 life points; but still, I wasn't shocked when I heard them through the wall.

Jaden's loud voice woke me up. "Man! That sure was a sweet duel! Bastion really made me work for that victory!" he laughed. I pressed my ear to the wall.

"You were amazing, Jaden! I can't believe you had a Magic Cylinder trap card!" Syrus gave a giggle and they went silent… probably kissing. "… I just hope Chazz is okay."

I jumped, taken aback. Syrus was worried about me. I couldn't believe it! I let myself smile before I tried again to listen in. the room was silent, so I decided to give up listening before I got an earful of something I didn't want to hear.

I jumped again, having heard a knock at the door downstairs. I waited, just to make sure Slade or Jagger didn't answer. A second knock was my cue to run as fast as I could to the door. I threw it open and hugged Jaden tightly.

"Um… Chazz? Are you okay? You aren't usually this affectionate… and you don't forget to wear pants."

"Shut up!" I threw Jaden into the room behind me, hugged Syrus and dragged him in before I shut and locked my door. "Go upstairs. " Judging by their blank stares, they were unconvinced. "NOW!" I growled at them and they scampered up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Wow… Bastion wasn't kidding. You are in trouble, aren't you, Chazz?" Syrus reached for my hand. I could only guess how much Bastion had told them. The more they knew, the more danger they faced. They didn't even know… they couldn't know.

I let him hold it for a moment before I turned away and sighed, nervous again. "Wh-where is Bastion?"

"I…" Jaden's words had never pissed me off as much as they did then. "I… don't know." He sighed. "I have no clue."

"Damn it!" I punched a hole in the wall next to Jaden's head and took off running back down the stairs. I had to find Bastion before Slade and Jagger did, and with no leads, it wasn't looking good.

"Chazz! Wait! If those two are out there, you're putting yourself in danger by leaving!"

"I don't care, Syrus! I love him!" I shouted back, before going out the door. I kept running through the halls of the school, looking for Bastion. Someone else found me instead.

"Young Mr. Princeton! It's so nice to see you're alright!" Dr. Crowler grabbed my wrist. I didn't have time to get dressed, so every scar, bruise, cut and burn my brothers had given me was visible. My boxers hugged my hips and covered me, but that was it.

"Excuse me?" I turned to face him, shaken by his words.

"Your brothers were so very worried about you. Oh, this is my fault, entirely! I should have pushed harder to have you come with me last night!" Crowler pulled me into his arms and held me protectively. It gave me the creeps. "It's alright now, Chazz. Mr. Misawa can't hurt you anymore."

"WHAT?" I pushed away, feeling sickened by the accusation.

"Jagger told me about how he raped you that night. We could have avoided the whole mess if you would have just come with me instead."

"BASTION DIDN'T RAPE ME!"

Crowler pulled me back into his arms again. "Now, now," He cooed, "I know it's hard but Mr. Misawa will be on the first boat off the island as soon as your brothers find him. Until then, you and I can get to know each other better… I have waited quite a while for a moment with you."

"Bastion didn't rape me! " I pulled away. "You can't send him home!" I took off running, a new fire in my heart. Still, I heard Crowler yelling after me.

"Then how did you get all those horrible bruises?"

I ignored him and kept running. I couldn't let Slade and Jagger send Bastion home, or anywhere else. I called for him, over and over. My voice kept cracking and the occasional sob escaped. Just when I had given up, Bastion Misawa came around the corner.

"Bastion?" Over joyed, I threw myself into his arms, fighting tears. "Bastion," I whispered, "I'm so glad I found you…" I stole a kiss from his lips; he deepened it and we closed our eyes.

"That's a passionate kiss for someone you don't even know, little Chazzy." Jagger's voice chilled me to the bone as I tried to curl up in Bastion's arms.

"You two had better leave him alone." Bastion was confident and his arms were warm. He was so brave.

"The two of us? My dear boy… you're the one who'll be taking his leave," Jagger told him. "You're the one who left all those horrible marks on our baby brother. You raped him."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Bastion stepped in front of me, becoming more protective.

"Bastion…"

"It's alright, Chazz. I won't be going anywhere. They won't take you from me," Bastion's brow furrowed. He looked so resolute. "Care to settle this like gentlemen?"

"How's that?" Slade asks, taking a step toward us. Jagger put his arm out and stopped him.

"With a duel, of course."

A twisted grin came over Jagger's face and I felt as though I'd been dipped in ice. "… Yes. A duel would be nice."


	9. FINAL DUEL!

"A duel it is, boy." Jagger smirked. Slade continued his thought.

"I hope you'll be ready. Now run along and get your cards, kid."

I yelped, but Bastion simply opened his yellow jacket to show a vest with six deck holders built in. "I've always got my decks, old man!"

Jagger laughed, chilling me to the bone, but Slade gritted his teeth. He was seething. I saw Jaden holding Syrus protectively out of the corner of my eye. They must have followed me after all… but the only thing I could think about was how badly I wanted that warm feeling of someone holding me. I regretted it instantly. Slade roughly pulled me into his arms and wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and the other around my neck, forcing me to become aware of my surroundings.

The duel for my freedom had become the event to attend. Word of Bastion's quest had spread quickly through the school; they now had an audience worthy of any battle. They would duel on the stage. "Your abuse stops here, Jagger," Bastion said defiantly, "you don't deserve to share that name with Chazz!"

"You shut your dirty mouth, Brat! You have no clue what it means to be a Princeton! The only example you've had is Chazz!"

"Precisely." Bastion didn't flinch.

Both brothers smirked. "How cute… You really believe that. Being a Princeton has nothing to do with being weak and lazy," Jagger replied. 

"Again," Bastion grinned, "You have stolen my words. Now, let's duel!"

Both players drew five cards for their starting hand. Jagger had the first move so he drew once more. He grinned as their life points began to glow at 4000. "I'll start by summoning a Monster card in face down Defense position. Next, I'll play Everliving Underworld Cannon and set a card face down. That ends my turn."

"Clever… that cannon would deal 800 points of damage once per turn when you special summon a Zombie type Monster. Too bad I won't let you special summon; not even once this entire duel! My move!" Bastion smiled softly at me. "I'll have you back in my arms in no time, Chazz, safe and sound."

"Oh, Bastion…" I cooed softly, cupping Slade's arm with both hands.

"For my turn, I'll start b setting these three cards face down. Then I'll summon my own Monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." Bastion seemed confident that it was going to be a short duel… but so was Jagger.

"Draw!" Jagger drew his card sharply, not at all happy. "I summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon (ATK 1900/ DEF 1200) and attack your face down Monster!"

"Flip!" Bastion grinned. "Morphing Jar… Before I tell you what he does, I'll activate Marco Cosmos in response," he smirked, holding one hand out to reveal the Trap card.

"Whoo! What a move!" I heard Jaden's voice from the stands and when I turned, as best I could, to look- sure enough, they were all in the front row. Alexis, Atticus, Jaden, Syrus, and even Dr. Crowler… even Zane had shown up and all of them were cheering for Bastion.

"As I was saying…" Bastion blushed slightly, not used to being the center of attention, and turned his attention back to my brother, Jagger. I looked down to find Pharaoh cat asleep across my feet, just purring away. That eased my tension a bit. "… Marco Cosmos removes everything that would be sent to your graveyard from this point on from the game. Morphing Jar causes both players to discard our hands and draw five new cards. Thanks to Marco Cosmos, our hands are removed from play instead. Even though my monster was destroyed, he was very useful to me."

"Well, aren't you the lucky one?" Jagger sneered and dropped his cards to the floor, then drew five new cards.

Bastion shook his head and placed his card gently in the front pocket of his bright Yellow jacket. "It isn't luck; its science. You show such disrespect for your cards… you don't have a chance at beating me."

"Don't worry, Chazz! Bastion has this in the bag! And if he still loses, then I'll come save you!" Atticus yelled and started playing some goofy song on that Ukulele he carries. I let myself smile when Alexis hit him in the arm.

"Shut up, Atticus! Let Bastion focus!"

"My move," Bastion drew his card. "Since you control a Monster and I do not, I'll special summon Cyber Dragon in Attack mode (ATK 2100 / DEF 1600)." I heard Zane mutter some words of approval. "Next, I'll play the Spell card Soul Exchange and Tribute your Paladin of the Cursed Dragon for Caius, the Shadow Monarch!" (ATK 2400/ DEF 1000)

The field in front of Bastion quivered and split open as the huge Monster crawled out. Once he stood on the field, towering over everyone, the field rumbled closed again. I heard Slade give a slight squeak and my friends in the stands were cheering or gasping; probably wondering where Bastion had come across such a card.

"Now comes the fun part! When Caius is summoned to the field, I get to pick one card on the field and remove it from play. If its attribute is Dark, then my opponent takes 1000 points in Burn Damage. I choose your face down Monster!"

"Reborn Zombie," Jagger extends his arm to reveal the Monster. "Oh, and what a shame… Even though its attribute is Dark, I won't be taking that damage. I activate my face down Trap card in response. This Trap card, Nature's Reflection, sends that damage to you instead."

"Wh-what?" Bastion's eyes widened in horror as the holographic image of Reborn Zombie burst, inflicting damage to him instead of Jagger; who cast the cards to the floor with the others. Slade and Jagger both laughed as Bastion flinched. I heard Crowler clapping from his seat.

The others must have shot him a dirty look. "What…? I only want what is best for young Chazz!" Crowler protested defensively. "Misawa hurt him!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" All of them- Zane, Alexis, Atticus, Jaden and Syrus- were on my side. It felt good.

Bastion shook his head. "It's no good. Don't forget- Dr. Crowler is a moron."

"Hey!"

"In any case, Soul Exchange keeps me from attacking this turn, so I'll pass it to you, Mr. Princeton. It's your move," Bastion crossed his arms under the duel disk.

"Hey, Zane… why didn't Bastion attack with Cyber Dragon?" Syrus asked.

Curious myself, I turned as best I could so I could hear. "I'm sure he has his reasons. Just watch the duel."

Syrus and I both sighed and went back to watching the duel. Slade didn't like how much I was moving so his grip tightened on me as Jagger drew his card. He set two face down and summoned another Monster in face down defense mode. "That's it for now. It's your move kid." Jagger stood tall and crossed his arms, almost mocking Bastion.

"Very well. Draw." Bastion seemed even more focused than usual as he drew his card. "I'll summon D. D. Warrior Lady (ATK 1500/ DEF 1600) to the field and use her to attack your Monster!"

"I'll activate my Spell card, Mirage Tube. When one of my Monsters is selected as an attack target, my opponent takes 1000 points of damage. Now, since my Spell doesn't stop your attack, I'll show you my Monster. Spirit Reaper!" (ATK 300/ DEF 200)

"NO! Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by Battle!" I yelped. Slade's grip on me loosened slightly as he gave a silent cheer for Jagger.

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't counting on her attack. D. D. Warrior Lady's special effect is to remove herself and any monster she tangles with from the game."

Bastion tucked his Warrior Lady in his pocket with the rest of the removed from play cards and closed his eyes as Jagger cast Spirit Reaper to the floor. Praise came from the stands and Slade's grip tightened again.

"That was a good move… but my Chazzy will need to save his voice. I expect him to beg for forgiveness when this is all over. He'll scream it nice and loud."

Bastion laughed. "The only screaming Chazz will ever have to do again is that of my praise when I make him feel better than you ever could." 

"Not even when you dream, Boy." Jagger drew his card and slapped another monster into face down defense mode. "Take your turn."

Bastion's life points stood at 2000, where Jagger stayed at the full 4000, but Bastion didn't seem afraid at all. He drew his card without fear and sighed contently. I felt a bit safer, even trapped in Slade's arms. While Slade whispered threats of a shock collar, Bastion took his turn. "First, I'll reveal one of my trap cards. Dust Tornado gets rid of your face down card."

"NO!" The card exploded.

"Ah, yes. That Bottomless Trap Hole would have been awful for my next monster to fall into. I summon D. D. Survivor to the field, then activate my final trap card; Vanity's Emptiness," He stretched out his arm to show the card. "This card keeps special summons off the field until something goes from my side of the field to the grave and with Macro Cosmos, that's not going to happen any time soon." Bastion smirked. "I'm going to have to hurt you now."

"You can't touch me!" Jagger shouted, but he was beginning to look nervous.

"No; but my Caius can. He'll strike first! Shadow's Fall Attack!" Bastion sent his Monster on My brother. Slade covered my eyes as Caius smashed through Jagger's Lady in Wight (ATK 0/DEF 2200). "Now Cyber Dragon will attack and then Survivor!" Both Monsters attacked and Jagger went down on one knee, surrounded by his neglected cards, clutching his chest with his free hand.

"You'll pay for that, Misawa!" Jagger growled, getting back on his feet and drawing a card. He only had 100 life points left, but he kept fighting. "I'll summon another face down Monster and set this card face down… now come at me, Punk!"

"Very well, Mr. Princeton; I shall. My draw." He drew his card and smiled softly. "I'll play the Spell card Soul Absorption, which gives me 500 life points for each card removed from the game. With that said, I'll attack with Cyber Dragon!"

Jagger stayed calm through Bastions grin. "Trap," he said coldly. "Mirror Force! Not only does your attack fail, but every Monster on your field in attack mode is destroyed!"

"Good play. Too bad though," Bastion sighed and tucked his monsters in his pocket; all except Survivor. "I'll gain 2000 life points from that little move thanks to Soul Absorption and at the end of my turn, D. D. Survivor comes back to say hello."

"WHAT? NO! It looks like you barely touched him, Jag! Kill that punk!"

"In time, Slade," Jagger spoke through clenched teeth, "I still have points left. I'm far from done." Jagger spoke calmly but drew sharply and slapped a Monster down angrily. "I'll summon Plague Wolf in attack mode (ATK 1000/DEF 1000) and use his effect to double his attack points for this turn! I'll attack your Survivor! Unfortunately, the wolf is destroyed at the end phase."

The wolf howled and launched at the other Monster and snapped its jaws down on its neck. Both Monsters burst as Bastion's life points went down by 200. Bastion kept smiling as he pulled Survivor off the field. His life points went up by 1000. "Ah," he sighed happily, "I love Soul Absorption." He drew his card. "I know I've said this before, but I'll have my Chazz, and keep him safe and sound. I play the Spell card Soul Exchange!" He sounded proud and sure of himself as he showed the card.

It didn't faze Jagger… not any further, anyway. "My face down Monster is revealed! It's Poison Mummy! You take 500 points in damage." Jagger smirked.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Your Monster, mine and my Spell card are removed from the game," Bastion explained as his life points went up again- 1500 this time. He tucked Survivor and the Spell in with the other cards in his pocket. "Now, finally, I'll summon Light and Darkness Dragon (ATK 2800/ DEF 2400)!"

"No…. n-no way…"

"Isn't that…." Slade's arms went slack for a moment as a split ray of white and purple light came down, followed by my dragon.

"My baby," I yelped, struggling to get away from Slade. "Bastion, where did you find him?"

"He was buried in a capsule outside behind the dorms. You've won tournaments with him, right? It seemed fitting that he should help win your freedom… besides that, he wanted to help."

"ENOUGH! THEY'RE JUST CARDS!" Jagger stomped on his discarded pile and ground them into the floor with his shoe. "FINISH YOUR MOVE, BOY!"

"Fine," Bastion's eyes had gone cold and protective again. "Soul Exchange keeps me from attacking you this turn, so D. D. Survivor comes back as I end my turn." His life points were up to 5900. Bastion had it won.

"Draw," Jagger glared, "I'll play the Field Spell card Zombie World." He showed the card to Bastion.

"Mmhm… no you won't. Light and Darkness Dragon sacrifices 500 of his attack and defense points to negate and destroy your pretty little Spell card…" Bastion smiled. (ATK 2300/ DEF 1900) Jagger growled and summoned another face down monster and crossed his arms. "My draw, then?"

"Yes… take your time, Misawa." Jagger's glare never faltered. He knew Bastion was toying with him now.

"Very well, then. I'll draw, then attack with D. D. Survivor," another Reborn Zombie popped and Bastion smiled, "Lastly, I'll attack you directly with Light and Darkness Dragon."

A blinding beam of swirled white and purple light came from the dragon's mouth and Jagger's life points melted away. My brother stood tall and nodded toward Slade. "Let him go… it's over. We'll see Chazz when he comes home."

Slade's arms dropped and I ran to Bastion, throwing myself in his arms. He kissed me and we watched my brothers walk off, hand in hand. Cheers erupted from my friends as they all ran toward us. Over it all, I could hear Jaden. "And that's game! Boo-yaw!"

"Amazing!" Atticus grinned.

Bastion nodded his thanks and turned on Crowler, still holding me tight. "You… Back off!"

Crowler whined, but nodded. "Oh… okay. Whatever you say, Mr. Misawa… I was wrong to accuse you." Bastion gave a firm nod.

"So… what are you going to do now, Chazz?"

"I don't know, Jaden… I don't know."


	10. Finally Together

I stared out the window, watching the family helicopter leave the island. Slade and Jagger disappeared in the dark. Even after all that, they're still my brothers… and I love them both.

I closed my eyes and said a silent farewell; then felt Bastion's strong arms wrap around my waist, and his lips on my neck. He whispered softly in my ear, "I love you, Chazz Princeton… will you be mine?"

I blushed and turned around in his arms. I gave him a kiss, and then his answer. "Yes. I will." In turn, Bastion gave me one of his goofy smiles that I'd fallen in love with.

"Were you afraid he'd say no?" Jaden laughed and patted him on the back.

Bastion went wide eyed and turned slowly to face Jaden. "You… you, Jaden Yuki… are to stay as far away from Chazz's room as possible; do I make myself clear?"

"C-crystal!" Jaden stuttered, cowering slightly.

"Good. I wouldn't want a slacker like you to ruin my fun," Bastion grinned.

Jaden looked heart broken. "Hey…" he whined. "Only Chazzy can call me that… it's special," he muttered.

"… My Chazzy." Bastion scooped me up and carried me back to my room. I couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"Bastion!" I squeaked as he dumped me on my bed. "What are you up to?" I grinned to hide my nerves.

He smirked and opened the drawer in my bed side table. The Ojamas protested as he pushed things around, looking for something. They cried out loud when he found it and shut the drawer. Handcuffs rested in Bastion's hand as he walked over to the black mini-fridge in the corner of my room and pulled out a can of spray whipped cream. "Oh, Chazzy… this may be a little cold."

"Wh-what?" My grin faded as he approached me. He pinned me after locking the door and held my hands over my head, putting the cold can between my legs. I gasped and moaned out loud. "Bastion!"

He just cackled and slipped my clothes off and handcuffed my hands to the headboard. He slipped my boxers off and popped the can open. He smirked and drew the mathematical symbol for Pi on my chest with the whipped cream. It was so cold, but it felt right. "This is what you get for teasing me with that ice cream, Chazz Princeton."

I felt my cheeks flush red. "I didn't… B-bastion…"

"Yes, Chazz?" he asked, pulling his clothing off.

"Nothin…" I blushed worse. I still had to get used to this kind of thing being consensual.

Bastion grinned and teased my body, licking the cream off slowly. No matter how much I begged, he didn't touch me until the cream was gone. He licked his lips and slid inside me, giving me everything I could think to ask for. When we finished, he un-cuffed me then laid down next to me. "Bastion…" I cuddled to him.

"Yes, Chazz?" he wrapped an arm around me.

"Pi has never been so sexy."

"Mmhm. My thoughts exactly…"


End file.
